Talk:Newcastle
Newcastle would probably have been one of the ports used (along with Westmark) during the mining boom in Centreville in the 1920's. 77topaz (talk) 20:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "the remaining 8% were either Muslim or Hindu." That does not seem to make sense if compared to the ethnic make-up of the hamlet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:16, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :I think he's thinking of British Indians that are Hindu and Muslim here, although I don't know whether you'd class them as British or Indian. :P Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:45, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes I was mainly thinking of British Indians Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 07:52, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean colonial blacks with that and people from the Commonwealth? Wabba The I (talk) 09:55, August 22, 2013 (UTC) No I mean British people of Indian descent, so like British people whose parents or grandparents are Indian Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 10:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Actually, 8% of the population being Muslim or Hindu seems a bit unrealistic. In the UK, there are large Indian populations in cities such as London and Birmingham, only 4% of the country's population is Muslim or Hindu. I'll change that statistic Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 10:17, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :I think they would be classified as either British Indian or Indian (or according to their "tribe"). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:23, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm assuming that Newcastle's port is more of a ferry and fishing harbour compared to say Pools trading harbour? Also do you want me to give you a basic outline of events in Lovia so you can build the history more? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:09, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes it is more of a ferry and fishing port. Also yes it would be great if you could give me a basic outline of Lovia's history, then I could link Newcastle's history more with the history of the whole country :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 12:18, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I see. Now just for you, basic Lovian history that concerns Newcastle: *1889 - Newcastle settled as an Independent settlement, part of the Dutch controlled independent areas of Kings (possible conflict with Dutch nearby if they are nearby) *1901 - Outbreak of the Short War on Peace Island, fought between The Pale (Noble City and east Sylvania with a few other settlements including Newhaven) and their allies Collinia (Oceana basically but when it was controlled by American Corporations) and Stephen's Land (the Headlands) against Bosstaat (Train Village Plains area and a few other bits and bobs), possible implications for Newcastle? maybe asked to align itself with one side or the other, possibly more advantageous to side with the Pale as they have Verland, Newhaven and Noble City which are important to Newcastles future but it's your choice *1903 - Bosstaat loses the conflict. *1903-1905 - The Pale asserts itself as the main mediator in negotiations, Collinia's leaders lay heavy demands before Bosstaat and any who helped them but face heavy internal unrest and conflict on the border of outright rebellion. Stephen's Land remains reasonably stable but distances itself from it's alliance with the Pale. Bosstaat begins to rebuild and rearm. *1905 - All leaders of Lovia are called to a meeting to unite the Islands. Each negotiate for the best interest of their settlements (and themselves). Leads to the Declaration of the Founding of Lovian States which creates the 5 states we know today with a lot of compromise and quarrel. For about a decade after people are adapting to this new state of affairs and may respond positively or negatively. *1909 - Ferry link made with Verland, Dutch immigration *1911 - Democratically elected councils are established by all states (precursor to modern councils). *1915 - Death of Stephen Miller, the 'founding father' (Lovian term) of Newcastle *1917 - Hexham Inn opened, becomes stop off between Noble City and Newhaven *1928 - Prohibition begins in Lovia (banning of sale, consumption and creation of alcohol). No alcohol is allowed to be sold (although consider people still want it and probably find a way to get it) *1929 - Criminal Cartels have formed and are very powerful already due to prohibition, they try to eliminate competition but may make deals with other Cartels. The Jones Cartel is the major Cartel in Kings, it'll probably use Newcastle as a smuggling point to get Alcohol into Sylvania due to it's ferry links and nice point between Newhaven and Noble City, the settlements reaction to this is all up to you (keep in mind that a few Newcastlers will probably be Jones men). *1930s - Depression, Kings doesn't fully recover until the early 1940s. Quite a bit of migration occurs, Kings has Seveners and Clymenis arrive looking for work (although it's unlikely they'll find it, depression and all). *1932-1936 - Height of power for the Cartels, you can't really challenge them, they feel they own everywhere and by now they are quite happy to use deadly force to get what they want. *1935 - Sylvanian Governor Princess Lucy puts a tax on all non-Sylvanians living in Sylvania causing upset in Kings *1936 - After the King rules in favour of Sylvania, The Governor and Council of Kings in co-operation with Oceana and Clymene (but not Seven) declare that they will secede from Lovia if the problem is not sorted. The Royal Legislative Council (RLC) was created, designed to solve interstate conflict peacefully. *1937 - Prohibition repealed, leads to a sharp decline in the power of Cartels and a quick reintroduction of legal alcohol *1938 - Princess Lucy becomes Queen Lucy. She's unpopular until she makes reforms to the RLC in favour of the other states (not Sylvania) *1940 - Elimination of Tariffs between the States, very good for Oceana and Sylvania, indifferent for Kings, Bad for Seven and Clymene. Newcastle Fish now has to compete with Sylvanian and Seven Fish, along with this their farming products now face competition from Sylvania and Oceana. Probably not a good time for Newcastle, they'd get better by 1945 after having adapted to the new economy. *1945-1950 - Lovian trade boom, settlements that use trade receive a boost to their economy *1953 - Queen Lucy dies and is succeeded by Lucas I who becomes King promptly *1955 - Stagnation in populaton growth and economy grinds to halt *1956 - Devastating famines hit Lovia, farming based communities are hit hardest. Causes massive economic damage. Lucas I deposed and Arthur III made King. *1957 - Harvests are better but still not good enough, the economic damage is done and will take time to repair. Arthur III centralises government taking power from the weakened states. *1961 - Harvest finally are back to normal. *1962 - Bairn Sawyer begins an economic policy with support from Socialist governors, his supporters both people and politicians are known as Sawyerites. He subsidises manufacturing and service based businesses but leaves agricultural and primary industries to fare for themselves. This means that agricultural based settlements are hard hit and forced to modernise in some way, although there is resistance by farmers. *1965 - Pay increased for Lovians in favoured industries dramatically, middle class families buy cars (either from america or from Lovian producers such as Brooks Motors) and crime drops as well as poverty. *1969 - Government debt reaches a high point, Sawyer forced to cut subsidisation to manufacturing and service businesses, as a result many workers lose their jobs. *1970 - Economic problems, Hexham Inn forced to close. KunarianTALK 14:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Kunarian! That's a big help :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 14:28, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :I am really loving the history you've created here. If you need any help with anything in the future just say. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:41, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I'm really grateful for all your help :D Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I think (personally) this is the most beautiful place in Lovia. Jason's Ranch is a beautiful one too. Wabba The I (talk) 18:43, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Wabba! I wrote the articles for both of them :D Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:52, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Mostly because I like the pictures you add. Were did you get those pictures from? From both hamlets? Wabba The I (talk) 14:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC)